The Goldilocks, And The Three Bears
by Super Pan-chan
Summary: My version of the classic The Three Bears. You wont see the ending coming.


Yadae K. Dunston 4/6/13

P.S#18

8-1

**The Goldilocks' and The Bear**

"Today's the day." May reminded her younger and older sister.

"How could I forget we have been preparing for this forever." Marigold, the youngest, said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Today is the day we seek out our revenge for what that retched monster did!" Margo the oldest said with rage clouded eyes.

"….Don't you guys think we are going a little too far, mom always said forgive and forget…..."Marigold told her sisters still not liking the idea.

"It killed mom and dad Mari!" Margo yelled with tears streaming down her face "How can we forgive that?!"

Marigold was silent.

"Can you believe it's been four years since they were killed by that….that mistake of nature." May said with distant eyes, she was 10 at the time.

"I miss them but, two wrongs don't make a right…." Marigold was the tender age of 8 when it happened but she remembered it like it was yesterday.

It was sunny, so her mother decided to leave the front door to their cabin open. That was a mistake her parents would have to pay for with their lives. A bear wandered into their home, their father tried to fight him off but, couldn't. Margo, who was 14, managed to help her sisters and herself escape. They returned to the house later that day to find the bear gone but there folks dead.

"Yeah, and three rights make a left. I'm going to kill that beast with or without you! Now, are you guys in?" Margo was now looking at both her sisters.

"I'm in" May said without hesitation.

"I'll come with you but I am not helping you kill a creature of nature…" Marigold told her sisters sternly.

"Have it your way." Margo said with a shrug.

"Hurry and finish your porridge then." May rushed her sister.

"Okay, Okay." Marigold said rolling her eyes.

After Marigold finished her breakfast, the three goldilocks sisters made their way from their village home that was surrounded by woods, to Blackwood Forest.

"Isn't there supposed to be a witch who lives in these woods….why couldn't we go to Maple Forest…."

"That's only a myth, Mari." May said counting her arrows.

"The bear that did…it lives in Blackwood forest." Margo had just finished counting her arrows.

Marigold didn't bother to count hers she knew she wouldn't use them, so the young blond just held the flashlight."

Marigold felt that something was…..off so she kept her guard up.

Quarter way in the forest Marigold saw a light in the distance.

"What's that Margo?" May asked her sister.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Margo suggested a bit tired, they still hadn't found the bear.

Upon further inspection they found it was really a house….

"Told you a witch lives here!" Marigold bragged in triumph.

When they reached the house they saw a woman with pale skin, long black nails, and a black dress with blue webs all over it, she was planting flowers in what seemed to be a garden.

"Who goes there?" The woman said and turned her attention to the armed girls who stood there in slight awe. "Have you come to slain me?"

"N-no Ma'am." Marigold said politely

"Then, who are you and what is your business here." The woman had made it sound more like a command rather than a question.

"I am Margo Goldilocks, I have come to slay the bear that killed my parents." Margo introduced herself

"I am May Goldilocks, I have come to help my sister seek our vengeance." May announced with confidence.

"Hmm…and what about you little girl….." The witch said pointing a long boney finger at the youngest goldilocks.

"I'm Marigold Goldilocks, I am not here to assist them Ma'am."

"Hmmm…..This young one is smarter than both of ye, and good manners too, you two elder goldilocks, I cannot allow you to harm that bear. You see I am the guardian of this forest."

"Listen you old hag, I'm killing this bear no matter what!" Margo declared

"Yeah! You can't stop us." May yelled

"Guys, let's not….." Marigold really didn't want to kill the bear.

"Pumpkin….Pumpkin…..Pumpkin." The witch chanted creepily.

"What are you doing?" May asked

The Witch didn't answer.

Margo shrugged, walked away, and her sisters followed.

The goldilocks sisters came to a stream a guess what they saw. The bear but he wasn't alone he had a friend.

Margo smiled. Finally she'd get revenge.

Margo quickly loaded her bow and ducked in a bush.

May followed her sisters' lead.

Margo shot first but she was shocked to see that what she hit was not the bear but Marigold. She had jumped in front of the arrow.

Margo and May's eyes filled with tears.

Tears flowed freely from Marigolds eyes as well.

Margo picked her sister up. "It will be okay!"

"Don't lie." May sniffled with a cracking voice

Marigold looked into Margo's eyes and with her last dying breath asked her sister. "Who's the monster now?" Then Marigold died.


End file.
